


Some Nights

by glowbugthunder



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, and met the Ultra V’s + Blue, au where the Fab Four didn’t die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowbugthunder/pseuds/glowbugthunder
Summary: Let’s go over the basics. Life is fucked up. It was fucked up before, and it’s just more fucked up now. At least before there were days when you could look forward to something in the future, but now? Now there’s no future, at least not something close to look forward to. Sure, the city could be destroyed, but the likelihood of that happening in this lifetime were next to none. What seemed the most possible in the future? Everyone being turned to dust.





	Some Nights

Let’s go over the basics. Life is fucked up. It was fucked up before, and it’s just more fucked up now. At least before there were days when you could look forward to something in the future, but now? Now there’s no future, at least not something close to look forward to. Sure, the city could be destroyed, but the likelihood of that happening in this lifetime were next to none. What seemed the most possible in the future? Everyone being turned to dust.  
A pair of hazel eyes snapped out of the mental downward spiral he was going down. His real name was something of the past, it didn’t matter, he only went by an alias now. Fun Ghoul. His pupils shrank and dilated, trying to find the correct size to be able to see the best. It was nighttime, that was all Ghoul knew about the time. Reaching for his discarded shirt, he sat up and climbed out of his bunk. He did his best to be quiet, not wanting to wake anyone else up. Maybe a glass of water could clear out the thoughts that threatened to make the small flame that kept him going keep burning. It was a stupid idea, but really anything would be better than sitting and hoping that a near impossible change would happen. He closed the door to the kitchen, fumbling around in the dark. He took a second to think of how lucky they were. It was rare to have running water, even if the water pressure was shit, and a working fridge, even if it barely kept things below room temperature. He grabbed a glass and leaned against the counter, feeling his mind wander yet again. This time, it wandered to a confusing and flustering place, causing an unpleasant twist in Ghoul’s gut. He thought about Jet Star, his best friend, well, besides the finger-gunning Vaya. But Jet was more than a friend to Ghoul, the feelings were confusing. Was is normal to feel your face get hot whenever your friend looks at you? Ghoul didn’t think so. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts race. He thought about Jet’s arms wrapped around him and for a second, just a split second, it was almost like he felt just that, but the feeling quickly faded as fast as he realized it. He sighed and walked back into the bunk room, staring up at his friends bunk. Almost as it on cue, it shook slightly and a face turned to stare at Ghoul in the dark.  
“Hey man.” The sound of Jet’s raspy voice made Ghoul’s heart skip a beat. It always did.  
“Hey.”  
“Can’t sleep?” Ghoul shrugged and nodded, watching Jet scoot over a bit. That’s what he did. Whenever someone had a nightmare or just couldn’t sleep in general, Jet would stay with them until they were okay, that’s just who he was. Ghoul hated to admit it, even to himself, but he found himself in Jet’s bunk more than the other guys. Carefully making his way up the ladder, Ghoul settled down next to Jet, who had turned over already. He found himself staring at Jet’s back. Observing every inch of him that he could. Ghoul waited until Jet’s breathing slowed down, a sign that he was asleep, to wrap his arms around the other and sigh, nuzzling his face between his neck and shoulder. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and took in the moment. He wished it could be like this all the time, but he knew that wasn’t an option. Jet didn’t like him, not like that, and Ghoul was going to do his best not to let that eat away at him. His mind snapped back to reality when Jet mumbled something. He quickly drew his arms away, fearing that he had woken the other up. He scooted back a bit when Jet turned over, still asleep but now facing him. Ghoul smiled softly and ran his fingers down Jet’s jaw and, against his better judgement, leaned in and gently pressed his lips against the others. Jet’s eyes quickly snapped open and Ghoul pulled away, fear suddenly gripping him like an eagles talons. Jet sat up and ran a finger over his bottom lip, looking at Ghoul with wide eyes.  
“Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-” Jet raised a hand to cut Ghoul off. He started to feel tears form in his eyes. Oh, he had messed up now. His frantic thoughts came to a halt when Jet leaned forwards and firmly kissed him. Once the brief flash of shock faded, he practically fell into the kiss, putting a hand on Jet’s cheek. A few moments passed before they pulled away and laid down on the bunk. Nothing more was said after that, and nothing else needed to be. Ghoul smiled and fell asleep against Jet, this time the feeling of arms around him was real, not just in his thoughts.


End file.
